To Be Named
BTW-Staff, TO BE NAMED is the name, so don't hound me on it. M'kay? Now on to the pasta, I've always been into creepy and scary stuff. I like to read and hear, but, for a time, seeing it is ENITIRELY different. I could be fine reading it, then see it and crap a hole in my pants. So, that brings me to know, and I'm over that. I see it every time I look into a mirror. I am what I hid from. It all started on a chat. I was on this very wiki back in 2010, I had logged on and saw no one in the chat. It was past midnight, so I understood this. I clicked on it anyway any typed; 'Anyone need a Proxie?' I was amazed when I got a response, the person was Jeffery, which I found odd. The reply said; 'Sure, but I need an address.' this was unsettling in itself, but when I looked over the spot where the name would go was blank. I soon saw a bubble showing that I had a PM. I checked and it said "Let's have that address." I sent it to him, asking who he really was. (Yes, I know, a seemingly stupid move.) He said "J..." before he was cut off. I said no more, as someone logged in and the chats, PM and public, were gone. I went about my normal business, adding a few edits. I went to sleep around 1:30 in the morning, a little earlier than usually. I heard a thud and snapped awake, I saw shadow in the light of the T.V. and slowly rolled over. "There's no need for stealth yet. Get up Winters." said a ruff, dry, crackling voice. "H..How do you know my name?" I asked, a clear tremble of fear in my voice. "Don't you remember the chat we had? I answered you call for work. I must say, you turned out rather nicely." replied the voice, less harsh in the last sentence. "Turned out nice? What are you talking about?" I asked, calming down a little. "Look in the mirror, I think you'll like it." was the reply. I stood a little shakily and looked around. I was in my living room, and on the table was my favorite white jacket, with little grey checkers, and a pair of my darkest jeans. There was also my Sportsman 6 kitchen knife, very sharp and long with a nice wood handle. "I like your knife... it reminds me of my first blade." I heard. "Where ARE you?" I asked, special emphasis on the are. "You'll find me when I want you too." said the voice. I continued on my way to my bathroom, a little weakly. I reached it and searched for the switch. The sudden light when I flipped it blinded me, I couldn't blink though... I found this odd. I soon adjusted and looked into the mirror, the first thing I saw being my eyes. They had dark black wrings around them, and appeared very bloodshot. I soon saw my skin, it was white with a slight grey tint near my eyes and nose. My mouth and cheeks hurt and I soon saw why. I had a smile carved into my face, leaving bloodstains going down from the cuts. They had crimson edges that were covered over with skin that matched my new appearance exactly. They were black on the inside, and although I could close my mouth, I couldn't frown. My hair was pitch black, looking burnt but feeling of it's normal feel and consistency. I liked this look. "I like it too," said the voice as if reading my mind, "you turned out much better than Jane. She was a mess. As it turned out you need Clorox bleach, and imitation moonshine is better than vodka. You have been out for nearly a month." "Wow. So, Jeff, what am I? John the Killer?" "You WERE To be named, but yeah. I like that. Jeff the Killer, and John, his loyal proxie!" "Sweet. Shall we be off then?" 'The suns about to come up, so we'll stay, and I'll show some knife and stealth stuff." "Okay then." I said. I grabbed the gear and changed quickly. My entire body matched the new color. I then began my training. Including some technology. By the way, John Smith of Denver Colorado, you watch too much porn... Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness